


Flowers and Confessions

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is brief wing man, DBH Rarepairs Week, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: A little one shot for the DBH rarepairs week featuring SiHank!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Simon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Flowers and Confessions

“Well er— Here—“ Hank presented the bouquet of flowers, queen Alice’s lace and purple heathers bundled neatly together, to the reflection in the mirror. He’d trimmed up physically, still of the bear body type but definitely a bit more in shape since the revolution. He’d neatened his beard and his hair had been cut from its shaggy length. He gave an exasperated sigh.

“Fuckin’... There’s no way I can do this shit...” He grumbled as Connor walked by.

“Lieutenant, surely this isn’t as hard as you’re making it.”

“You go an’ fuckin’ ask out your crush and tell me how easy it is!”

“Will you even tell me who this mystery person is?” Hank’s expression grew tight before he sighed and gave in.

“Simon...” The name was a mumble that Connor barely caught, but once it had registered, his brown eyes lit up.

“Really? That Simon??” 

“If you’re gonna make a big deal out of it then piss off, Con.”

“Oh no, it’s just very— cute?? How did you realize you liked him?”

“Shit.. Well uh... So you know how I’ve been walkin’ Sumo more? Well, I happened across Simon at the park. Kid’s been workin’ at the park to help clean it up. And Sumo barreled him down, so we started talking. Now I walk Sumo at the park and we keep talking and I just.. Get so happy when I’m with him.. When he interacted with some kids there, it just... clicked... Knew I liked him.” Connor was quiet as he took in the information before giving a lopsided grin.

“Tell him that.”

“What-?”

“Tell him what you just told me! About how you could tell when you saw him do that! That’s the most romantic thing you can tell him.” Hank’s cheeks turned a ruddy red as he stumbled for some sort of coherent response.

“Now, don’t try and fight back. Come on, go, you’re running out of time!” Connor shooed him out, stating he’d walk Sumo later so Hank could have the spotlight. The walk to the park had Hank on edge. What if Simon rejected him? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he wasn’t even there and he just wasted his time?

He turned the corner and felt his heart stop. Simon was laughing as he helped some kids, cheeks a soft blue as he looked genuinely so happy. Hank knew he was undoubtedly in love, and it oddly gave him a new source of vigor. He walked forward, the kids giggling as they pointed behind Simon. The android turned, cheeks turning an even darker hue as he spotted Hank.

“Oh- Hank, hello! I see you don’t have Sumo. What brings you to the park?” Hank took a deep breath before presenting the flowers to him. Simon turned an even darker blue if possible.

“Hank-?”

“Simon.. I know we’ve been talking a while..”

“Yes, approximately six months, three weeks, two days, twenty-one hours, fifty-seven minutes, and forty-eight seconds.”

“Right, uh.. And in all that time, I’ve realized... I got some feelings for you. You’re so kind, and when you help the kids at the park, I just.. know. I know that you make this old man feel young again, and that maybe.. I could try and find love and joy in everything like you do. So would you do me the honor, of being my boyfriend?”

Simon’s eyes were wide, the blue orbs holding so many emotions, one of which Hank hoped was mutual.

“Oh, Hank... Yes..” He hugged the taller with a smile, artificial tears clinging to his lashes from the amount of joy coursing through him.

“I’m so happy you asked me out Hank...” 

“Me too, sugar..” Hank mumbled as he hugged him back, happy to have the android in his arms. However, the tender moment was cut short when the kids began to let out choruses of “ew” and “cooties” making Simon laughed as he took the flowers and herded the children back towards the park.

Hank chuckled and shook his head, turning away before jolting when his phone buzzed. He had a text from an unknown number, but the words had him smiling.

[Unknown]: Dinner date tomorrow? I heard of a very nice place that serves androids and humans.

Hank saved the contact as [Simon ❤️] before replying.

[Hank]: Sounds good. Pick you up at 6?

[Simon ❤️]: That sounds perfect. :) See you tomorrow 💛

Hank chuckled and began to walk home with a little more pep in his step.


End file.
